Il nuovo mondo
by Alopias
Summary: Obscurité, solitude, séquestration, torture, soif de pouvoir. Voilà d'autres facettes de la mafia qui s'associent aux crimes et aux vols. Cette expérience, elle l'a vécu. Jusqu'au jour où le sang d'assassins brisa ses chaines.
1. Prologue

Pour ceux qui s'en souvienne peut-être, j'avais déjà publié ici, sur , une première version de ma fiction ( qui s'intitulait avant la Dolce Biancore ). Mais étant donné que je l'ai réécrire récemment, je me suis permise de tout supprimer pour mettre en ligne sa nouvelle version ( et finale, si je ne suis pas prise d'une nouvelle lubie ! ). J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire inspirée du manga fabuleux qu'est Katekyôshi Hitman Reborn ! Bonne lecture à tous, chu~ :3

**Titre** : Il nuovo mondo  
><strong>Genres<strong> : Roman-mémoires ; Tragédie ; Amitié ; Romance ; Fantasy  
><strong>Auteur <strong>:  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages de KHR appartiennent à Akira Amano. Les autres sont de moi.  
><strong>Rating<strong> : K+  
><strong>Epoque<strong> : 8 ans avant l'histoire du manga KHR! 

* * *

><p>... Quelque part au Sud de l'Italie vit <span>une toute petite poupée nommée Alice.<span> Depuis que sa création fût achevée, elle vécut dans une petite boîte à chaussures, bien cachée au fond du magasin de son père créateur. Jusqu'au jour où elle entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers elle. Bien qu'elle ne se fasse aucune illusion sur son avenir, doucement, de sa toute petite voix qui ne portait qu'à 85cm autour d'elle, elle répétait :

« _S'il te plait, prends-moi à tes côtés, même si tu ne veux pas de moi au début, ce n'est pas grave, je saurai te faire changer d'avis, me rendre utile à tes yeux pour qu'enfin tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi. Je veux que tu me gardes jalousement pour toi seul et me protèges de ces regards avides. Tu pourras faire de moi tout ce que tu désires, même m'enfermer dans une pièce sombre et humide pour le restant de mes jours, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'aurai pas peur, j'ai l'habitude. Mais je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose en échange de ma soumission... S'il te plait, ne deviens pas comme lui, ne deviens pas comme mon père. Aime-moi pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je cache._ »


	2. Dit leur adieu

**Chapitre 1 **: Dit leur adieu.  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : -  
><strong>Rating<strong> : T ( Je ne suis pas douée pour évaluer le degré de violence, donc désolée si je me trompe. )  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Ganauche appartient à Akira Amano, les personnages de ce chapitre sont de mon invention.

* * *

><p>Je n'entendais plus que <em>ça<em>. Depuis des heures maintenant. _Ça_ résonnait entre les murs et plus profondément encore à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Le monde d'en haut s'agitait, comme toujours, bien que plus bruyamment cette fois. Ça grouillait de partout, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Comme sur un champ de bataille, seule l'anarchie semblait régner au dessus de ma tête. Ça grouillait, sans moi, comme toujours. Moi, je restais là, je le devais, assise sagement dans l'ombre, le silence et la poussière. J'entendais simplement.

Tout avait commencé brusquement. Des paroles vives, de l'agitation et un brin de panique, puis une porte qui s'ouvre violemment, des bruits de pas précipités suivis de près par un cliquetis de mécanique, des cris et un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui trébuche et se retrouve à terre. Depuis lors, je n'avais plus que pour berceuse des beuglements incompréhensibles, des jurons crachés au milieu de menaces, des plaintes criardes, des cris d'agonie et d'autres suppliques. Le tout rythmé par le sifflement strident de l'air fendu par un petit objet lancé à toute vitesse. Une fois pourtant, juste une fois, un rire éclata dans la cohue générale, instaurant un silence pesant. Un rire étrange, puissant et terne à la fois. Il éclata d'un même ton amer durant un temps, une minute ou deux tout au plus, avant de se rompre brutalement, interrompu par le même bruit sourd qui résonnait depuis le début de l'agitation. Le silence qui accompagnait cette effusion de joie ternie, lui, plana dans l'atmosphère encore quelques instants avant que des talonnettes ne s'activent sur le sol, se dirigeant vers d'autres individus hurlant leur rage et leur désespoir dans ce sinistre ballet.

Leur petit refrain continuait de résonner dans la demeure. Des pas, des cris, une détente, un fracas, des pas et ainsi de suite. C'était toujours la même rengaine, à quelques notes près. Sans oublier cette odeur infecte de poudre, de ferraille et de sang qui se glissait sous la porte pour venir me chatouiller le nez, comme pour confirmer les mauvais présages des hurlements. Seule la morgue aurait pu se réjouir d'une telle situation, contrairement à moi qui, même sans comprendre parfaitement les évènements, ressentais une douleur inexplicable, similaire au martèlement léger et dérangeant d'une armée d'insectes vadrouillant dans mes entrailles et me donnant la chair de poule. J'avais beau me terrer dans le fond de ma cellule et me couvrir les oreilles de mes mains, le son et les vibrations du ballet macabre continuaient de me parvenir, semant de plus belle la panique dans mon estomac. J'aurais tant aimé leur crier à pleins poumons de mettre fin à cette sombre comédie mais la bataille s'annonçait perdue d'avance. Comment ma si petite voix aurait-elle pu atteindre leurs tympans au milieu de ce brouhaha incessant ? Il ne me restait donc plus qu'a attendre la fin de ce concerto démembré en espérant qu'il ne trouve pas sa fin à mes pieds, que je ne sois pas son soliste ou son final.

Mes espoirs s'évaporèrent aussi vite qu'ils furent exprimés et mes craintes prirent de l'ampleur. Tout ce remue-ménage se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, minute après minute, chutes après sifflements. Les sons se faisaient de plus en plus forts, les pas de plus en plus distincts, et les cris plus déchirants encore. Dans un dernier raisonnement contre le sol pavé, une dernière vibration qui me parvint de peu, le calme revint finalement. Des voix graves, toutes étrangères à mon oreille, parlèrent à quelques mètres de ma cellule, entrecoupées de leur souffle haletant. Les talonnettes frappèrent la pierre de plus en plus près de ma porte. On tenta d'abord de l'ouvrir avec sa poignée en fer rouillé, mais la dame de bois fit fièrement barrage, accomplissant jusqu'au bout le rôle qu'_ils_ lui avaient confié il y a de cela des années. Rassemblant les forces qu'il n'avait pas usées plus tôt, un homme la fit plier sous son pied. La lumière du jour se projeta alors sur mon visage et m'éblouit, me forçant à fermer les yeux un instant. Le temps de soulever mes paupières, cinq hommes avaient pénétré mon espace vital. Pour témoigner de leurs bonnes intentions, l'un d'eux posa à l'aveuglette son arme au sol, s'obligeant à me fixer continuellement. Puis il se releva doucement, comme en présence d'un animal craintif, et s'avança dans ma direction à pas lents et mesurés. Avec le contre-jour, je ne pouvais distinguer que sa carrure svelte et sa taille élancée. Pourtant, cela me suffisait amplement pour juger de lui. Cette silhouette mouvante, cette démarche souple, assurée et digne, cette odeur qui, malgré la puanteur cadavérique des lieux, gardait des brides de fraîcheurs extérieures, cette présence elle-même, tout de lui m'était inconnu.

A deux pas de mes jambes nues et terreuses, il s'accroupit lentement pour mettre son visage à hauteur du mien. L'ombre et le contre-jour ne furent pas les seuls obstacles qui m'empêchèrent de trouver deux prunelles parfaitement centrées sur ce visage oval, une masse de cheveux clairs recouvrait tout le haut de sa face, ne laissant apparaître qu'un nez court et droit, des lèvres fines et des joues légèrement creusées. Je fixai l'endroit où je supposais que ses yeux se trouvaient tandis qu'il en fit de même. Ses acolytes, toujours plantés à quelques centimètres de la porte éventrée, se mirent à épousseter leurs costumes d'un geste nonchalant, feignant le désintéressement pour gagner ma confiance et atténuer mes craintes.

**- Ragazza, tu t'appelles bien Alice ?** S'assura-t-il d'un ton neutre, presque mielleux.

Le bon sens commun voudrait que je sois incrédule et même méfiante devant une telle question. Un inconnu, précédemment armé et accompagné, venant sonder mon identité après avoir semé la zizanie dans ma propre demeure ne pouvais être que suspect. Mais que pouvais-je bien perdre en lui répondant ? Rien. Je n'avais rien. Je ne pouvais donc rien perdre, si ce n'était un peu de salive. Et ma vie ? Encore fallait-il en avoir réellement une pour risquer de la perdre. Certes je respire, je bouge, j'entends, je dors, je vois, je sens les goûts, les parfums, la douleur et mon cœur qui bat. Mais cela suffit-il pour dire que je vis ? Vivre ne signifie-t-il pas rire, pleurer, aimer, détester, avoir des sentiments, essayer, abandonner, recommencer, rencontrer, faire ses adieux, et toutes ces autres choses ? Je n'avais rien vécu de tel. Je ne pouvais donc rien perdre. Quand bien même j'oserai avoir peur des représailles, d'une quelconque punition de _leur_ part pour m'être mal comportée, ces craintes furent balayées d'une pensée. S'_ils_ étaient encore en état de me punir, ces cinq hommes ne seraient certainement pas arrivés jusqu'à moi.

Malgré l'attente que je lui fis subir, compte tenu de mes réflexions silencieuses, l'homme sans regard resta patiemment accroupi, sans se soucier des crampes qui se répandaient progressivement dans ses jambes. Finalement, j'opinais légèrement de la tête pour confirmer ses propos. Ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un étrange sourire et il m'annonça sans tarder.

**- Alice, ne venons mettre fin à ton calvaire.** Voyant que j'eus un mouvement de recul, il s'empressa d'ajouter. **Calme-toi, nous ne te voulons aucun de mal. Au contraire, nous sommes là pour te tirer d'affaire. On va t'emmener très loin d'ici. Tu seras libre.**

Tout en m'adressant ces douces paroles pleines de promesses, il prit appui sur ses genoux et se releva doucement avant de me tendre une main salvatrice. Je la saisis sans me faire prier et le personnage atypique en costume sombre me souleva avec une aisance étonnante. Il me fallut un certain temps pour trouver mon équilibre sur mes deux pieds, je n'avais en effet pas l'habitude de me promener, bien que les quelques mètres carré non meublés de ma cellule le permettaient. Mes articulations me tiraillaient au point de ne pouvoir rester droite dans un premier temps. L'homme capilairement masqué, remarquant toute la peine que j'éprouvais à me maintenir droite, se proposa pour me porter jusqu'à notre point d'arrivée. Je refusais timidement son offre, préférant m'adapter à la nouvelle situation, et il dut se contenter de garder ma main fermement serrée dans la sienne pour me guider. Sans plus tergiverser, il s'élança vers ses quatre compagnons qui attendaient calmement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je profitai de cet instant pour examiner de plus près ce que je devais qualifier de « sauveur ». Sa bouche mince et pincée se transforma en un large sourire satisfait qui laissait apparaître une dentition impeccable et des canines acérées. Hélas, même vu d'en bas, je n'apercevais pas le moindre de ses cils.

**- On peut y aller.** Annonça-t-il à ses collèges avant de se tourner vers moi. **Ferme les yeux maintenant, et surtout, ne les ré-ouvre sous aucun prétexte. Suis-je bien clair ?**

Comme toute réponse, je me contentai de suivre ses instructions à la lettre en fermant mes paupières. J'abandonnai ainsi mon destin à un parfait inconnu. De l'extérieur, je ne connaissais que les « On dit » que Filippe m'avait longuement raconté. Et aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, mes pieds n'avaient encore jamais foulé de la terre, même poussiéreuse et aride, de l'herbe ou du sable fin. Dans ces circonstances, je n'éprouvais aucun regret, ni même aucune peur vis-à-vis de l'inconnu. Mais... Un murmure, comme une appréhension, trottait dans ma tête, accaparant toute mon attention. J'en oubliai presque la nouveauté de contact entre la peau de cet homme et la mienne. Jamais auparavant ma main n'avait été serrée par une autre. _Ils_ empoignaient toujours mon bras sans aucune délicatesse.

Au fur et à mesure de nos pas, je me perdais dans l'obscurité de mes yeux clos, privée de la vue pour découvrir mon nouvel environnement et ressentant autour de moi la présence d'individus et d'objets que je ne connaissais pas. On me ballottait dans tous les sens, tournant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, montant des escaliers de seize marches, traversant de vastes espaces. De temps à autres, je devais enjamber un obstacle invisible pour moi mais bien réel pour eux. Une fois, juste une fois, en enjambant un autre de ces obstacles, mon pied le heurta malencontreusement. Instinctivement j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui gênait mon passage, oubliant les recommandations dont je compris enfin le sens, malheureusement beaucoup trop tard pour m'en prémunir. Devant mes pieds nus et blancs s'étendait un homme, inactif, baignant dans une flaque d'un liquide rouge sombre coulant de son corps. Ce simple détail surpassa son teint livide et sa passivité exemplaire. Je détournai alors les yeux pour ne pas reconnaître la personne qui gisait devant moi, mais où que mon regard se posait, il découvrait un autre corps étendu, sans vie. Sous la surprise d'un tel spectacle, je ralentis mon allure. Bien que les larmes ne coulent pas et que je ne ressentais pas le besoin de pleurer sur leur sort, mon cœur se retournait sur lui-même. Mon sauveur, qui remarqua très rapidement le manque d'entrain dans ma démarche, lâcha enfin ma main mais ce dans l'unique but de me porter. Il semblait mécontent de mon infraction aux règles qu'il avait imposées.

En à peine quelques enjambées, nous fûmes sur le pas de la porte où un autre homme en costume sobre nous attendait. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune mais, tout comme mon sauveur, il arborait une originalité capillaire : une partie de ses mèches, celles encadrant son visage, se teintait d'une couleur très claire, pour ne pas dire blanche. Tandis que le reste de sa chevelure était d'un noir de jais. Je fus passée de bras en bras et ce nouveau protagoniste bicolore me porta jusqu'à un long véhicule sombre aux vitres teintées. Mon sauveur lui ouvrit la portière et il me déposa délicatement sur la banquette arrière. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en tissu et attrapa l'une de mes chevilles.

**- Je me permets, ça ne te dérange pas ?** Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Encore une fois, je ne répondis rien. Je me contentai de fixer le morceau de tissu blanc qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il prit mon attitude pour une réponse positive et commença à appliquer son mouchoir sur mes jambes et mes pieds pour essayer le sang qui s'y était déposé. Une fois la chose faite, il attrapa des petites ballerines blanches sur le siège avant et me les enfila. Puis il m'installa correctement dans le fond du siège et passa une lanière par-dessus ma poitrine qu'il coinça dans un petit boîtier à ma gauche.

**- Tu as faim ragazza ?**

Pendant qu'il me questionnait, il fit signe à mon sauveur qui s'était éloigné pour porter à sa bouche un petit rouleau de papier fumant. Ils échangèrent quelques mots qui me permirent d'associer une identité à ses individus pour l'instant encore inconnu. Mon sauveur, dont le nom serait Mythos, fouilla dans la boîte à gants, en sortit une petite briquette de couleur bleu ciel et la tendit à l'homme bicolore, se faisant appeler Ganauche.

**- C'était vraiment nécessaire ?**

**- Bien évidemment ! On ne sait pas quel traitement elle a pu subir. Imagine elle vivait sans eau durant plusieurs jours ?**

**- Elle n'aurait pas tenu 12 ans si c'était le cas.** Soupira Mythos avant de nous tourner le dos. **Vous n'allez pas à l'essentiel.**

**- Et la Varia va trop à l'essentiel.** Rit gaiement Ganauche en me tendant la petite briquette après l'avoir ouverte. **Tiens ragazza, du jus d'orange bien frais.**

Je saisis entre mes mains la petite boîte en carton ruisselante de perles d'eau fraîche. Je la fixai, dubitative. Comment était-on sensé prendre le jus qui se cachait à l'intérieur ? La détresse devant se lire sur mon visage, Ganauche éclata d'un rire amusé, attirant l'attention de Mythos qui resta tout aussi perplexe de moi.

**- Regarde ragazza, il faut prendre la petite paille entre tes lèvres et tu aspires, comme ça.** M'expliqua-t-il en en le faisant d'abord.** Vas-y, essaie !** Je m'exécutai sous son regard attentif et eut un petit sursaut en sentant le liquide frais sur mes lèvres. **Tu aimes bien ?**

**- Allez, assez traîné, en route.** Commandant Mythos en écrasant au sol ce qu'il fumait.

Ce fut Mythos qui prit le volant et Ganauche qui vint s'installer à mes côtés sur la banquette arrière. Le grand homme blond tourna une clef quelque part au dessous du tableau de bord. La voiture eut un petit sursaut et commença à trembler légèrement. Il manipula un petit levier de sa main droite et l'automobile se mit alors à avancer. La tête calée contre la vitre et sirotant mon jus de fruits, je regardai la demeure s'éloigner doucement pour laisser le paysage défiler. Et alors que Ganauche tentait de m'informer sur mon pays natal, dont je découvrais enfin le nom, sur ses coutumes et sur tout un tas d'autres choses. Ma conscience m'alarma. Je décollai la tête de la vitre teintée pour me tourner vers l'homme à la chevelure bicolore et prononça mes tous premiers mots en leur présence.

**- Filippe ne vient pas ?**

**- Filippe ? ... Il viendra un peu plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas.** Me rassura-t-il après un silence.

Cette réponse me suffit amplement et je me remis tranquillement à apprécier la fraîcheur et le goût sucré rappelant Noël de ma boisson, en notant toutefois l'expression sombre de Mythos qui se refléter dans le rétroviseur. Avec ces quatre misérables petits mots, venais-je de prendre vie ? Seront-ils mes derniers ? J'allais le découvrir, tout comme ce monde extérieur dont j'aperçois tout juste les formes et les couleurs.

* * *

><p>C'est un premier chapitre assez... sombre je dirais ! Mais pas vraiment représentatif du reste de l'histoire, rassurez-vous ! ( pour ceux qui ont eu peur bien sûr ) J'espère que ce début sanglant ne vous rebutera pas pour découvrir la suite, car c'est loin de s'arrêter là !<p> 


End file.
